According to you
by Tigertail94
Summary: Kim has a terrible boyfriend who keeps making Kim in to someone she's not. How can a certain someone be helpful?


**Zup y'all!**

**This is my fourth fan fiction I've ever made. The first one is a Hannah Montana fanfic called "The Beach Party" with the characters Lilly and Oliver. The second one was A dream about Justice. The third is the unfinished Memories Collide**

**I decided to make this songfic from the song "According to you" by Orianthi, after I saw a youtube video with Kim/Jack + Ricky. It fitted them so perfect.  
**

**Warning. It's a very long story to be a songfic  
**

**Note: *I'm from Sweden so English isn't my main language! I'm sorry if my grammar sucks and if I miss spell any words, please let me know in a review! I always double, maybe even triple check before I upload anything!**

***Cursive text is parts from the song, unless it's in the middle of the Actual text. Then it's either inner thoughts or flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it!**

**I do not own the song!**

**The only thing I own is this fan fiction and the OC Aaron who is playing Kim's boyfriend.**

_**According to you**** Songfic**_

_According to you  
I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right  
According to you  
I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind_

_**Kim's POV**_

"I told you. It's at seven o'clock! Why do you always keep forgetting that?" my boyfriend Aaron said.

"That's the thing," I said. "It's the Bobby Wasabi's ten year anniversary. I was going to celebrate with the rest of the Wasabi warriors."

"Do you know how long my friends has been planning for this party? Three weeks!"

"We have been planning the anniversary for three months!"

"And who do you care about most, Kim? Some karate dorks from a stupid dojo? Or your boyfriend who loves you more than anything?"

This argument, _ehm... fight, _is between me and my boyfriend, and I can't decide if I want to join my boyfriend and his friends to a party in some apartment, or celebrate my dojo's ten year anniversary with my best friends. I know this. If I don't show up at Aaron's party, I will get punished. And the guys from the karate are always okay with whatever I do.

_I'm a mess in a dress  
Can't show up on time even if it would save my life  
According to you, according to you_

After twenty more minutes of 'arguing', I finally got home. But I still couldn't decide to which one I wanted to go to. I decided to call one of the wasabi warriors I trusted most. Jack.

And yes. I call us the wasabi warriors because that's the name of our crew. I don't care if it sounds dorky. I mean, I was dressed as a princess at school one time just to show people that we are not embarrassed of who we are. It can't get any dorkier than that.

While I waited for Jack to pick up, I glanced at my closet and saw the purple tutu dress with the golden belt I had on the Ricky Weaver concert and remembered the last thing Aaron said before he let me go home.

"_If you are coming, make sure you wear that purple dress you always hide in your closet. I bet it'll look cute on you."_

Then he stormed off before I got to say anything. I have never worn that dress since Ricky tried to 'dump me'. It would always remind me of what a sleeze bag Ricky was and I'm worried if Aaron might not be one too.

"Jack, here." I heard from the phone.

"Jack!" I said. " I've got a huge problem. Aaron wants me to be at a party with him and his friends today, but it's the same time as we have the anniversary party at the dojo and I don't know what I should do!" I spilled out of my mouth without taking any pause.

"Okay first. Calm down! Second. The anniversary party isn't today. It's on Saturday next week."

"Wait, what? Next week?"

"Yes. Next week. Tomorrow is just an ordinary planning day. Since everything is almost done, you can go to your boyfriends party if you want to."

"Thank you. You just saved my life! I've got to call him to let him know about it."

"You're welcome. Always remember, if you need anything or just want to talk, let me know. You can always trust me."

"I called you now, didn't I?"

Then we laughed and started to talk about other random things, from our memories, to our thoughts of the Bobby Wasabi movies. Jack even mentioned he dreamed about 'Kung Fu Cop' one time and that we were the characters. Apparently I was Snowflake Jones. I wasn't surprised. I loved that character and the way she acted. If I lived in the seventies I probably would've dressed just like her, minus the afro.  
I was happy to have Jack as my best friend. I could talk to him about everything. Even if it was girl stuff, I usually talk to my cheer leading squad about, he still didn't mind. He liked me for who I was and that's the best thing about having a best friend.

Suddenly I remembered Aaron. I had to talk to him about the party!

"Umm.. Jack," I said. "I just remembered I had to talk to Aaron about the plans. But I'll see you at the dojo on Sunday?

"Yes you will."

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby, tell me what I've got to lose?  
He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you  
_

We hung up and I quickly called Aaron and told him about my mistake. I thought he was going to apologize but he answered with a strict tone and said I was stupid for not knowing about it. But then he toned down because he knew the good news was that I could make it to the party. I even said that I was going to wear the dress he wanted me to wear, even if I hated to wear it. I did it for him.

_According to you  
I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me anyplace  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away_

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid me! Why did I go to that stupid party? Oh right, because my boyfriend forced me to!

The party was like any normal party a teenager would throw when his/her parents are not home. Everybody had fun, everybody danced to amazing music, everybody talked random things about life. And even if I wasn't with my best friends, I still had the girls from the cheer leading squad who were there too. I could talk about most things to them, but not as much as with the wasabi warriors.

We came to that point of the party when everyone talked together in a group. I sat next to Aaron.

One of his friends, who I've never met before, asked what I like to do after school. I of course said cheer leading, gymnastics and karate.

Some of the guys went "ooh..".

"Didn't you used to train at the Black dragon dojo?" Aaron's friend Robert asked.

"Yes," I said. "But I switched dojo because of the sensei's unfair actions on a tournament."

"What did he do?"

"He made Frank hurt my opponent when we were going to do the vertical peg-kick. But he managed to succeed by doing a Bobby Wasabi move."

"Wait. You competed against the Bobby wasabi dojo?"

"Yes. It's were I train now."

Then I felt a bump on my side from Aaron as a sign that I've said too much. As I began to remember. I wasn't allowed to talk about anything that had to do with Bobby Wasabi when I was around my boyfriends friends.

Luckily Robert changed the topic.

_I'm a girl with the worst attention span  
You're the boy who puts up with that  
According to you, according to you._

It was Monday and I had cheer leading practice. It went well, but I wasn't over this whole thing that happened at the party. I know myself that I wasn't allowed to talk about karate when my boyfriend was around.

Practice was over and after a quick shower and change, I went to my locker to get my books for English.

"How was the party?," I heard a girl voice say. I looked behind my locker door and saw Grace standing there. Grace was my best girl friend. She is kind of a part of the Wasabi warriors because she's dating Jerry.

"The party? It was actually pretty fun." I said and remembered, I suck at lying.

"Then why were you banging your head on your locker before you opened it?"

"Okay. It sucked. It started out pretty good until we had the group talk and I suddenly started to talk about Bobby Wasabi things and it made Aaron look stupid."

"Okay. I have only one piece of advise for you. Break up with him!"

"Why?"

"Because a real boyfriend doesn't force you to be someone you're not! Take me for example. I am dating the most confused guy with most detentions in Seaford High's history but I still love him. You want to know why? Because he loves me for who I am. I don't have to pretend to be someone else around him."

"But it's different with Aaron. He-"

"Kim! I'm saying this because I care about you. You're only making your life worse if you keep dating him! You should be with someone who care about you. Someone who will love you for who you are!"

"Hey Kim!" I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Jack and Jerry.

"Speak of the devil," Grace said as she walked her way to Jerry and gave him a kiss.

"Hi,"I answered back.

"So what were you doing at the party?" Jack asked curious.

"Nothing special. We danced, we talked and then we went home."

"She actually got her boyfriend embarrassed in front of his friends." Grace said.

"Grace!"

"Really? What did you do?" Jerry asked.

"I started to talk about karate stuff and when I mentioned Bobby wasabi, Aaron shut me up by bumping me. I took it as I had said too much."

"Why weren't you allowed to talk about us?" Jack said.

"His friends thinks the Bobby wasabi dojo is a joke."

Suddenly the school bell rang and we had to go to class. I had English with Jerry and Grace and Jack had science with Milton and Eddie.

"Well," Jack said. "See you at lunch." Then he walked away, climbed the railing on the stairs as a shortcut, back flipped when he came up and gave us a wink and a smile before he was gone.

When he shows off like that, I can't help but to giggle a bit.

As we walked to English class, I was curious about what they did at the dojo.

"Nothing much," Jerry said when I asked him. "Jack who are usually the energetic one, didn't do anything. He only practiced with a bow staff and hit a punching dummy once in a while, the whole time. He looked so furious and so sad at the same time."

"Why?" I said.

"He probably missed his best friend who was at a party at the same time." Grace said.

I suddenly felt guilt in my stomach. They didn't have fun because I wasn't there. But who knows what Aaron could've done to me if I wasn't at the party.

"Come to think of it," Jerry said. "When we tried to talk to him, he only said that he was upset because you weren't there and just kept beating up the dummy."

"Yeah, it's like he couldn't stop thinking about you." Grace said.

Jack never stopped thinking about me?

_But according to hi__m__  
I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his hea__d__  
According to hi__m__  
I'm funny, __irresistible__, everything he ever wante__d__  
Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping i__t__  
Baby, tell me what __I__'ve got to lose?  
He's into me for everything __I__'m not, according to yo__u__  
_

After a tough time through English and a history period, it was finally time for lunch. It was Monday which meant Aaron and I didn't have lunch together. So I sat with my wasabi warriors. Jack of course, sat next to me. Everyone talked. Eddie even talked with his mouth full sometimes and Grace had to keep remember him to chew and swallow before he talks.

Even if I didn't say much, I still laughed and listened to what everybody had to say.

"Yo, Jack!" Jerry said. "How did it go with you-know-what?"

"What do you mean?" Jack said confused.

"I'm talking about Donna Tobin! Did you ask her out or what?"

"Oh that! Yeah, I did but she said 'no way' and that she was already taken."

"How can she be taken?" Eddie said, this time, not with a mouth full. "This morning I eavesdropped her and her friends, and she said that she was still single."

"That's weird." Jerry said. "How can she find a guy that fast?"

"O-oh," Milton suddenly said.

"What is it Milton?" I said.

Jack looked at what Milton saw and got a shocked face expression.

"Oh! Now I know why she said she was taken!" Jack said.

Grace also looked at the same direction.

"I knew it!" she burst out. "I knew he was a sleeze bag!"

"What are you talking about!" I said.

Grace pointed at the direction and said, "You are not going to like it."

I turned around and saw what I didn't wanted to see.

Right outside the cafeteria I see Donna Tobin flirting with... AARON!

_I need to feel appreciated, that I'm not hated. Oh, no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide  
_

"I told you so, Kim." Grace said.

I can't believe it. There I see my boyfriend being flirted with the girl Jack got ditched by.

And he seemed to like it! That made my head clear. This whole relationship I had with Aaron, was fake.

I kept getting flashbacks from our dates... oh wait. We never went out on a real date! 'Cause every time we tried to go on a date, he always had to have his friends with him. And if his friends didn't make it, the date was canceled.

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and busted out of the cafeteria to Aaron and Donna. When I arrived I heard Aaron say, "Don't worry. I will end it this afternoon."

"End what, Aaron?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"Kim! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing special. I just saw my boyfriend cheating on me with the bitch who broke my best friends heart!"

"Listen, I was going to tell you..."

"This afternoon you said? So you could see me run away whining like a crybaby? Well then let me tell you. You will NOT break up with me! Because I am breaking up with you!"

The whole conversation was heard. I could hear Jerry doing that WHAOH! thing he always do.

"You go Kim!" Grace shouted.

"You, are breaking up with me?" Aaron said in that voice when he thought I was stupid. "I am the one who dumps! Not the one who gets dumped."

"Well then, too bad for you. I just did it. What we had is history. But, hey. You can be with Donna now. But you will probably also dump her after a few weeks for another hot chick you find."

I turned and walked to my warriors.

"You are so DEAD!" I heard Aaron shout as he tried to throw a punch at me. But I blocked it. Reminded me of someone else.

"Okay. You probably shouldn't have done that." I said and twisted his wrist, spun him around and kicked him in the stomach. Aaron landed on his back on the floor, as my wasabi warriors cheered for me.

"I'm going to say this once," I said as I knelt in front of my ex. "Don't mess with Kim Crawford, or you'll be sorry."

I went back to the cafeteria where I got high-fives from my friends and a hug from Grace and Jack.

Yes, Jack gave me a hug. That moment I finally felt released. I was released from Aaron's chains.

"We have to celebrate this! Bobbby wasabi at six o'clock! This afternoon!"

"We're on!" Jack said and gave high fives to Jerry.

_But according to me  
You're stupid, you're useless, you can't do anything right_

When we were at the dojo we first had regular practice and then Jerry came in with food from captain corn dog and circus burger. After a few hours it was only me, Jack and Rudy left.

"Guys, I have to close the dojo now." Rudy said. "You have to go."

We did what Rudy told us and said our good byes to him. Then it was just Jack and me.

"Finally feeling any better now that Aaron is out from your life?" Jack said while we walked our ways home.

"Definitely," I said. "I don't understand why I was so in to him."

"Well, I am certain that he will never find true love when he keeps acting like that."

"Definitely not."

"Besides. He can't handle you. No ordinary guy can."

"You might be right."

"Well, see you on Saturday for the anniversary."

"Bye."

Jack gave me a last hug. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed my cheek. Then he left. The kiss was only for half a second, but it was still nice.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
Baby, tell me what I've got to lose?  
He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you_

Saturday. Time for anniversary party. Rudy had invited Bobby Wasabi himself to the party.

It was all fun. Rudy had set up a table with the food he made on the center of the mat.

After the dinner we decided to play a fun game. In pairs. Bobby had written some names of games on notes and put them in a hat. Truth or dare, 7 minutes in heaven and so much more.

As the feast ended we headed home. Jack and I lived close to each other so we walked home together. We talked and laughed about thing that happened at the party. Then it got quiet. Too quiet. Awkwardly quiet. And then for some random reason I got a flashback of the kiss he gave me on the cheek. Thought made me blush a little bit. I tried to hide it but that didn't work.

"Why are you blushing?" Jack asked.

"N-no reason.." Why am I so terrible at lying?

Jack stopped and stood in front of me and just stared at me.

"What?" was all I got out.

"You're thinking about something. Or someone."

I looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered. "I'm not thinking about anything!"

I let a fake giggle slip out but both Jack and I knew I didn't knew how to lie. Jack grabbed my hands.

"Kim, look at me." he said.

I looked at him. We made eye contact again. For the first time I noticed what a deep shade of brown his eyes had. Like a mix of dark and milk chocolate. Wow, now I was craving for chocolate. Wait wait wait. What am I thinking? I liked looking in to Jack's eyes?

I had to break the gaze but it was no use. His eyes kept following mine.

"What's on your mind?" Jack said.

I looked it to his eyes again, this time with more confidence.

"Oh I was just thinking about your eyes." I said.

"Why were you thinking about my eyes?"

"By looking at them, it looks like they're speaking. And they're saying something beautiful."

"Really? My eyes are speaking?"

I nodded.

"Then what is my mouth doing?"

"Oh right. The eyes took the mouths job. They should get punished for that."

"You know, the mouth can always find another job."

"Can it find one?"

"Of course it can."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true!"

"Still don't believe you."

"I'm not joking."

"Then prove it."

"Prove it?"

"I won't believe it until you find proof."

"Fine. You asked for it."

He suddenly collided his lips to mine. It began softly and then he tried deepen it. I was lost in the thought "Damn he was right...". He did find another job for the mouth. He pulled back and looked at me again. I just smiled like a fool. I've almost forgotten what it was like to be kissed by someone like that. Or was it just because Jack was a very good kisser?

"Wow." I said. "You really proved it."

"Told you." Jack said.

I looked up in to his chocolate dreamy eyes again. Then we both started to laugh a little bit. Then another thought came to me.

"What is it now?" Jack asked as if he knew what I was thinking. Is this man psychic or something or is he just psychic around me?

"I just thought about something you said." I said.

"Which was...?"

"Didn't you say that no guy couldn't handle me? Because you seem to handle me just fine."

"I said that no ORDINARY guy could handle you. I'm not an ordinary guy. You know that."

A comfortable silence came and we just stood there, looking at each other.

"So..." I said. After a while. "What does this make us now?"

"What do you mean?" he answered with his face still inches from mine.

"Are we still friends or something else?"

"Is that your kind of way of asking me out?"

"Do you want it to be?"

He leaned down for another kiss and I replied happily.

He placed his arm over my shoulders and we continued our walk home. I couldn't be more happier right now.

Then another thought came to me.

I know that somewhere out there, Aaron is probably having the worst time of his life while I'm having the best time of mine.  
_  
Yeah, yeah, according to you  
Yeah, yeah  
According to you  
I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right_


End file.
